


For All the Pranks You've Ever Played...

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [82]
Category: The Unusuals
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Karma - Freeform, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, the universe had decided to give Walsh comeuppance while Shraeger was with him. Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All the Pranks You've Ever Played...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Prompt by evil_little_dog on the Comment Fic LJ comm: [Any Cop canon, Any+Any, Unicorns are charging down Main Street!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/553086.html?thread=77993598#t77993598)

"Unicorns?" Walsh repeated, coffee cup arrested on the way to his mouth.  
  
"Yeah." Casey skimmed over the traffic report. "He's claiming a hit and run and expects us to what? Arrest the unicorns?"  
  
"You mean, he actually swears he saw unicorns?"  
  
Clearly, Walsh was still stuck on the incident rather than how they were supposed to deal with it.  
  
"Walsh, stay with me. There's a guy in ICU because he either hit someone who ran off to die or it hit him. There's blood and we need to go get the report on whether it's human or not."  
  
"Oh, it'll be human," her partner replied, utterly convinced of his position.  
  
Casey just sighed and handed him a photograph as they headed down to the labs. "Pretty sure the human stuff isn't purple with rainbows coming out of it."  
  
The look on Walsh's face seemed to indicate he figured all the karma from every prank he ever played was coming back to bite him. "No way."  
  
She grabbed his arm and dragged him in the right direction. "Come on."

Of course, the universe had decided to give him comeuppance while she was with him. Of course.


End file.
